Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Nadia sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Nadia also earns a $$29$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Nadia wants to earn at least $$96$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Nadia will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Nadia wants to make at least $$96$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $96$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $96$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $29 \geq $96$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $96 - $29 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $67 $ $x \geq \dfrac{67}{3} \approx 22.33$ Since Nadia cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $22.33$ up to $23$ Nadia must sell at least 23 subscriptions this week.